mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Starry Eyes
(sometimes in S3E7) |mane = Very dark gray and dark gray |coat = White |cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English, S7E6) |headercolor = #FFFFFF |headerfontcolor = #262626}} Starry Eyes is a male background Pegasus pony with a white coat, two-tone black mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of a telescope. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise.__TOC__ Design Starry Eyes shares his design and sometimes eye color with Compass Star and "The Tenth Doctor / Doctor Whooves #3", shares his mane and tail style, cutie mark, and sometimes eye color with "Star Bright", shares his mane and tail style and sometimes eye color with Royal Pin and "Ponet", shares his mane and tail style with "Poppycock" and S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #4, shares his tail style, cutie mark, and sometimes eye color with "Star Gazer", shares his tail style and sometimes eye color with Perfect Pace, "Raggedy Doctor", shares his tail style with "Emerald Beacon", "Infinity", Madden, S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and S04E19 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and sometimes shares his mane and/or tail style with "Earl Grey". He is similar to Starry Eyed both in name and in telescope association. Depiction in the series .]] Starry Eyes first appears in the season two episode Hurricane Fluttershy. He is one of the Pegasi volunteering to lift water up to Cloudsdale—though he is not seen taking part in any training or flying. Starry Eyes makes a more prominent appearance in the season three episode Wonderbolts Academy, in which he is a Wonderbolts cadet among Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, and other Pegasi, and he is paired with Meadow Flower as her wingpony. At one point during training, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust fly past him and Meadow Flower on the obstacle course and cause them to spin out into the other cadets. During the cloud-busting portion of cadet training, when Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust's tornado causes Twilight Sparkle and her friends to fall to their doom, Starry Eyes rescues Applejack. He is last seen saluting to Rainbow Dash and following her lead. In season four, Starry Eyes watches the goof-off between Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, and he appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, purchasing an oatburger. In season seven, in Forever Filly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders pass by Starry Eyes, accidentally giving him an afro, which he appears to like. In season eight, in The Break Up Break Down, he is seen twice with "Cotton Sky" when Spike and Discord stroll through Ponyville during both the daytime and at night. In season nine, Starry Eyes watches Quibble Pants try a game of buckball in Common Ground, and attends the CMC Appreciation Day in The Last Crusade, with an afro in the latter. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Commercials Starry Eyes makes a cameo in the promo "Hub Network's Summer Anthem!" Merchandise Starry Eyes is named with a trademark symbol in a Hasbro toy release. Starry Eyes appears with green eyes on page 67 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony. Starry Eyes was first named on his Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights expansion set card #63 C, which shows him with gold eyes and gives him the description "Founder of the Ponyville Amateur Astronomers League, Starry Eyes is rarely seen far from his telescope." Starry Eyes also appears on the fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt "Wonder Academy Sky High". Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Starry Eyed. de:Starry Eyes es:Milky Way Category:Background characters Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets